


not a nick bianco ending

by clumsygyrl (thegirlthatisclumsy)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-12
Updated: 2006-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-10 16:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/468384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlthatisclumsy/pseuds/clumsygyrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This was a bad idea,” Patrick mumbled sinking further down in his seat, feeling the eyes on him. He had thought he had gotten used to it by now.</p>
<p>Gerard shoved an honest to God cardboard box of popcorn into his hands. “Shut it, Stumph.” He accented the H sound making his last name seem way more gay than he thought it could ever sound.</p>
<p>Trust Gerard to out queer him in even pronunciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not a nick bianco ending

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all true. yup. all of it. except where it’s not. being everything with vowels and cosonants.  
> Author’s notes:written for [A Kissing Challenge!](http://msktrnanny.livejournal.com/192327.html). uhm. complete and utter fluff. [Kiss of Death](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kiss_of_Death_\(1947_film\)) is a famous noir movie. noted usually for the scene where one of the characters pushes a little old lady in a wheelchair down a flight of stairs and laughs in this creepy high pictched laugh.

**not a nick bianco ending**

“This was a bad idea,” Patrick mumbled sinking further down in his seat, feeling the eyes on him. He had thought he had gotten used to it by now.

Gerard shoved an honest to God cardboard box of popcorn into his hands. “Shut it, Stumph.” He accented the H sound making his last name seem way more gay than he thought it could ever sound.

Trust Gerard to out queer him in even pronunciation.

The box was warm, speckled with buttergrease stains. It looked like it would stop his heart right there.

It looked like manna from Heaven really.

Patrick found himself squished on the too small area of Pete’s sofa. “People are staring, Gerard.” 

Gerard raised an eyebrow and smirked. “So?”

Patrick flushed from his hairline (hidden thankfully) down to the tips of his raggedy sock covered toes. “Uhm.”

Gerard slung his arm around Patrick, mouth whisper soft but warm against his ear. “Just imagine what they’d say or think if they knew that I bent you over this very couch last night and—“

Patrick’s fingers tightened around the box of popcorn and he hoped that it was dark enough. “Gerard, I swear. Shut up.” He hissed from the corner of his mouth.

Gerard chuckled and he rubbed his fingers, warm and sure, against the back of Patrick’s neck. “Watch the movie, Stump.”

*

Patrick nudged Gerard and whispered. “You’re missing the part where he pushes the old lady in the wheelchair down the stairs.”

Gerard looked around and more than half their friends were either engaged in conversation or asleep. He blinked sleepily at Patrick and pushed him into the corner of the couch.

“They’ll see,” Patrick mumbled popcorn box pressed against Gerard’s chest and his stomach. 

Gerard smiled, a white flash of mischief in the dark, as he said, “So?”

The kiss was soft and buttery and just this side of salty.

There was a high pitched laugh in the background and Patrick had no idea if it was the movie or someone cheering.

Frankly, he didn’t really care that much.

 

fin.


End file.
